<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fire and fury and endless sky by Jaybird_Wings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276067">fire and fury and endless sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings'>Jaybird_Wings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Found Family, Gen, Imp! Tommy, POV Third Person Omniscient, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Siren! Wilbur, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, basically wil and techno helping out phil while tommy screams arson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy, Techno, and Wilbur go to free Phil. Things go mostly to plan. Mostly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fire and fury and endless sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is a little different, written in third person omniscient. Not my usually jam but I really didn't want to switch POV's for such a short fic. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There is a run down building at the end of block, that sits mostly unused except for the small group tired workers that stare blankly at computer screens checking emails or filling out spread sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Iris Incorporated, Monster Hunters For Hire!’ is inscribed on the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A small town such as this one rarely sees any monsters lurking around, but Iris Inc is kept around to keep the rest of the citizens calm of mind. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if </span>
  </em>
  <span>one day monsters </span>
  <em>
    <span>do show up </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they have </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one to protect them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s an overglorified job. Forced to check at three am that the rustling some kids heard is just some deer running by, or that the hissing under a porch is just a possum hiding out. It’s not like any of these people have seen a monster with their own eyes to recognize one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phonecall that there were two suspicious figure fishing by the shore was assumed to be just a paranoid citizen and they’d just sort the whole issue out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But under one of these person’s hoods was the face of a piglin, not a human. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’re out of the depth already, capturing one monster. Or so they think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil was born human, and until this day is assumed to be human as well. But tha doesn’t make sense to the, like saying two plus two equaled three. Illogical. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tired, soulless workers of Iris Inc are overwhelmed. They’ve never actually held a monster in one of their cells. What if it broke out? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A manager yells at his workers while the human reminisces in his cell. The past is a fluid things, always so near and yet it leaves your grasp the moment you reach for it. He wishes for three kid’s safety. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside of the rundown building, those exact kids go over a plan they’ve been working on, a plan they’ve gone over dozens of times already. The imp rolls his eyes, but the three grow serious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you on the other side.” The siren says, and then they’re off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The imp goes by a window by the break room of the office. There are coffee stains on the floor and furniture, but the coffee machine itself has a stickynote that says ‘OUT OF ORDER.’ He pops open the window and slides inside. His job is to be the distraction, so he grabs the coffee maker and throws it into the wall, and the noise alerts most of the people in the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alarms don’t actually start blaring until the piglin brute forces his way into the basement where the cells are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panic begins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil, in his cell, sighs. He hopes and he wishes and he prays that his boys aren’t stupid enough to get caught with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while the humans have no chance against Techno, a force of strength, they do see the small imp child kicking over computers. Their attention is diverted to him, while the siren sings to one human. The manager, who he asks about inmate records and camera footage. He promptly gets rid of any evidence Phil was ever there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The imp continues running around, mocking the slower human. He’s vaulting over tables, chairs, slipping out of their reaches. He pulls out the hair spray and lighter he had prepared, and starts setting everything aflame with his makeshift flamethrower.  </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything goes according to plan. The piglin escorts the older human out of his cell, with the keycard Wil got from the manager. They make their way up the stairs and out the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But there’s one girl at Iris Inc who actually knows a thing or two about monsters. As a kid, she spent a hot summer night exploring the forest, and swears she saw a centaur running through the wood. No one believed her, but she was dedicated to learning more about them ever since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s just an intern, left to do coffee runs after the coffee maker broke and to hand important papers from one person to another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s underappreciated and not actually paid for her work. The kid actually thinking of quitting before the mayhem at the beach happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This is all to say, she knows what an imp is supposed to be like. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees very distinctly that, while setting things on fire and shouting ‘Arson!’ the imp had burned his fingertips. But his tail and horns are real. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind rushing for a split second, she realizes </span>
  <em>
    <span>that the imp is half human, and turning him in would make national- no, international news. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d be famous, revered in the monster hunting community. Respected instead of doing the jobs no one else wanted to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t say as much as her thoughts, but does inform her co-workers of Tommy’s half-human nature. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the focus isn’t on some run-way maybe human man but the child infront of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The plan worked when the people of Iris Inc were frantic, confused, and trying to get their prisoner back. But with all the attention on him, the imp knew he had to make a run for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But the exit out the front door is quickly blocked off and he runs upstairs, hoping to find another exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This is when the piglin realizes something is wrong. He quickly turns back, leaving the human alone with the siren. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy continues to run past rooms and trying to find another stairway down and occasionally trying to set the path behind him on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs into the last room in the hallway, and sees no other doors into our out of there. He’s cornered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people start pouring in with their batons, baseball bats, and one with a gun. Tommy grows more and more aware of how fucked he is. The plan would’ve worked, if he could just have hidden the fact that he was a hybrid. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But Techno is still downstairs trying to find where the imp ran off to, he’s still got minutes before he realizes they’re upstairs. The imp has what it takes to stall for a couple minutes, but he doesn’t know that somebody came back for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s got himself into this mess, and he’s gotta get himself out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, like any sane person, he undoes the latch on the window and jumps. Braces himself to crash into the ground and roll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He didn’t check before, but now in freefall he sees the sheer fall of the cliffside by the ocean. Tommy once more with feeling, think ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.’</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s mother was human, died when he was born. When he was smaller, he didn’t even have the horns and tail. He looked just like his mother, but years in the nether brought change onto him. He would’ve burned up if he didn’t. He’s still not used to the cold Overworld. of his motherland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he kind prided himself on the fact he was more like his dead mother than his neglectful father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But necessity brings change, and nobody really knows how hybrids work any. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leathery bat wings spread from the boy’s back before he hits the rocky shore, and flies off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The humans shouts in a frenzy, and the pidlin a story below them stares in shock. Then the man with the gun raises it, and the shot is heard by the whole town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The piglin starts running out of the building when he sees his brother careening out of the sky and into the forest. Phil and Wilbur do not witness any of these events, but the the crash and snap of trees in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Search parties go out that night, with volunteers from the village. They spend the whole night looking, but the piglin made it home safe to the siren and human. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy would not be found for another three days. But not by his family, nor the humans of the village. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the most action filled part yet, it took a lot out of me. The next few parts are definitely going to be slower and softer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>